Humble Beginnings
Een groep avonturiers die elkaar nog niet kennen, komen same naan in het kleine dorpje Turnstead. Furtiva, een Halfling Ranger, dwaalt door het land, op zoek naar de bende Orcs die haar dorp hebben platgebrand, ontmoet hier een kleine Gnome Alchemist genaamd Fizzle Grimlock. Samen gaan ze de taverne binnen waar de Dwarf Fighter, Shamus Sandcrusher, De Orc Bard, Culboi al heeft ontmoet. Ze gaan bij elkaar zitten n vertellen wat over hun leven. Al snel komen er achter dat ze allemaal de zelfde richting op moeten; De weg door Flimm Forest. De volgende ochtend kopen ze alles wat ze nodig hebben en vertrekken ze richting het bos. Na een paar uur wandelen komen ze een groep honden tegen die een goblin uit elkaar aan het scheuren zijn. De avonturiers verdrijven de honden en bestuderen de goblin. Er schiet niet veel van het karkas over. Furtiva ziet in een dichtbijzijnde struik een dolk liggen. De dolk gloeit met een warme gloed, en er staan runes ingegraveerd. Ze nemen de dolk mee en reizen verder richting de eerstvolgende Taverne. Eenmaal ze bij de Taverne aankwamen zien ze dat er een soort tentoonstelling plaatsgevonden heeft. Het is al laat op de avond, dus alles is al bijna opgeruimd. Fizzle besluit toch nog om even rond te kijken. Een van de bewakers wilt hem tegenhouden, maar hij gooit er al snel een bom heen! De afleiding was iets te sterk gemaakt, en de bewaker is dodelijk gewond. Niemand weer goed wat te doen, dus ze aten hem liggen en doorzoeken de tenten, die leeg blijken te zijn. Vervolgens gaat de groep de Taverne toch maar binnen. Hier worden ze al snel niet-zo-vriendelijk begroet door Grelm, de leider van de Brotherhood of Black Banners. Hij beweert dat de dolk van hem is en eist hem terug. Er breekt een groot gevecht uit, totdat de Sherrif Cage Blundde opstaat en iedereen tot orde roept. Hij confisqueert de dolk, en zegt dat de volgende ochtend de zaak wel geregeld zal worden. De avonturiers (voornamelijk Fizzle) laat het hier niet bij. De sherrif had geen recht om de dolk af te nemen. Hij besluit om zijn kamer binnen te sluipen en hem terug te stelen in het midden van de nacht… Maar de dolk blijkt al weg te zijn! De volgende ochtend roept de sherrif verschillende verdachten en getuigen bij elkaar. De avonturiers komen er al snel, via een paar aanwijzingen van modder en vogelvoetstappen, achter dat een Gnome met zijn companion uil achter de daad zaten! Ze vinden de dolk terug, maar de Sherrif is er nog niet mee klaar. Tijdens het bargevecht is er een magische afbeelding van de hoofdtentoonsteller, Professor Crane, opgegaan in vuur en vlam. De avonturiers krijgen van de sherrif de opdracht om nieuwe magische voorwerpen te verzamelen, zodat de professor een nieuwe magische afbeelding kan maken van een ander bekend persoon, de druid Narven. Deze voorwerpen moeten ze gaan halen bij een van zijn afstammelingen in het Bos. Maar eenmaal ze bij zijn huis aankomen is het verlaten. De avonturiers vinden nog wel raadsels op de muur geschreven waar deze voorwerpen verborgen liggen. Ze volgen de cryptische beschrijvingen en bemachtigen na veel bloed, zweet en tranen de 5 voorwerpen en brengen ze terug naar Professor Crane. Hierbij hebben ze een houten golem verslaan, een waternymph , en alle leden van de Brotherhood of Black Banners. Ze krijgen hun dolk, en zijn weer op pad naar het volgende Avontuur. In een van de volgende steden neemt Shamus wat rust, en blijft daar voor aan zijn blacksmithing te werken. Fizzle belsluit ook om daar te blijven. Culboi en Furtiva trekken verder. Categorie:Verhaallijn